The Medicine Soup to Cure The Dense Boy
by DarkManta
Summary: After winning his 50th Shokugeki with second year students, Souma finally has right to challenge the Elite Ten Council but got himself cold too due exhaustion. Can you guess who will take care of him? it's the Medical Cooking Specialist, of course while keeping secret from everyone, especially her own master. Set after Souma returned from Stagiaire. Souma x Hisako
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note : This is my third fanfic. I really love Shokugeki no Souma. This story was set after Souma returned from Stagiaire test and be challenged by many second year students. I hope you enjoy this story. Your review are always welcomed. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Shokugeki no Souma and all it's characters except for OC.**

_**Totsuki Culinary Academy.**_

_**Shokugeki Hall.**_

" The winner is Yukihira Souma ".

The Judge of the Shokugeki between Souma and a second year student finally announced the winner after they tasting their dish with the theme " vegetables soup " .

The hall was silent for a second, an then...

" whatttt..."

" he really won... "

" I can't believe it... "

" Is he a monster..."

" the impossible just happened. "

Huge roar could be heard from the giant hall for Shokugeki in Totsuki Culinary Academy. All spectators who witnessed the shokugeki between the first year transfer student and a senior second year couldn't believe their eyes. Well it's natural for them to hard to believe because Souma just won his winning straight for 50th shokugeki with second year students just in a week.

" It's nothing much. " As usual Souma took off his bandana while showing all spectators his wide big smile.

" Yukihira Souma, i lost but strangely i don't feel bad, that was a good match. Congratulation for your victory. Now you have the right to challenge the Elite Ten Council. "

" Thank you very much senpai. That was a close. I learned a lot in this mach." Souma bowed to his senpai who just lost to him.

His senpai smiled before turning around and walking quickly to leave the hall. Afterall she couldn't let her underclassmen see her tears.

( Finally it's over )

Souma turned his attention to the spectator seat. Unlike in his match with Hayama and Kurokiba in Totsuki Autumn Election, Megumi and his friends in Polar Star Dormitory haven't returned yet from their Stagiaire test, so he almost had no supporter.

" Oh no, now I start missing them. " Soma made a small smile while walking to the door but after few steps he feel his body numbling. " uhh. for some reason i feel really tired today, better come back to dorm quickly and took a nap. "

From VIP seat, a certain beautiful blonde with pink eyes and has a large bust and is considered to be extremely attractive to most of the students in Tōtsuki, bit her teeth in anger seeing the boy he hated so much winning his 50th shokugeki.

" What a lucky bastard. "

Nakiri Erina couldn't believe that the same plebian like reprensentative who crushed her pride with his commoner dish in Totsuki entrance exam half year ago is now one of the best student in school. Just thinking about it give her a massive headache.

" I will definitely crush you, Yukihira Souma, just wait. Let's go Hisako. " Erina leaving the VIP seat while keep cursing the read headed boy. "

" _Hai ,_ Erina-sama. "

Behind Erina was a beautiful girl with short pink hair with bangs that reach to the length of her chin. She is Erina's secretary and an excellent cheft with speciality in cooking medicine, Hisako Arato. Watching Souma won didn't change her facial expression but in her heart, she was smiling.

( Good job Souma-kun, i knew you could do it, but after the mach his face looks pale. Don't tell me, he is sick! )

At first, just like Erina, her master. Hisako hated Souma to the core because he brough Erina nothing but trouble. She changed her view about him after they worked together to pass the test during Stagiaire and helped her reconcoile with Erina. Now she began to respect him and considered him her friend, while of course keep this secret from Erina. Hisako worried that something has happened to her (secret) friend. As someone who is familiar with medicine, she could tell someone's condition just by looking at their face.

(Should i check him out later, but i am Erina-sama secretary... but i am worried about him too, from what i heard his friends in Polar Star Dormitory haven't returned yet, so he must be alone. No one will take care him now...)

Because of her worry, Hisako forgot that each dormitory has it's own warden.

(oh my god what should i do...) Hisako felt confused.

(All right, I will visit him later, but i absolutely must not let Erina-sama know this, absolutely.. Please forgive me Erina-sama.) Hisako felt like she has betrayed her own master, but no matter what she want to visit Souma.

_**Polar Star Dormitory.**_

_**Souma's room.**_

" 40 degrees celcius. Congratulation boy, you got yourself cold. "

" That mean fumio-san. "

" You got what you deserved. "

" i ughhh...really had no choice back then. "

Soma right now was laying on his bed. Beside him sitting was an old lady wearing a head band with spiky white hair combed backwards. She is the warden of Polar Star Dormitory, Fumio Daimido. She just checked Souma's temperature with termometer.

" That what you got for doing Shokugeki for a week without rest. " Fumio was scolding Souma.

" That can't be helped, they challenge me at the same time, ughhh... my head hurt. " Souma messaged his head.

" you could refuse you fool! " Fumio hit Soma head.

" Auwww... please don't make my headache worse fumio-san. " Souma rubbed his head.

" Well whatever, You must take rest. You are not allowed to leave your room until i say yes, understand! " Fumio glared at Souma.

" Y-yes mam." Fumio looks so scary right now in Souma's eyes.

" Good, that's good boy. It seems the others are going back today. I better go now. Go sleep boy. "

" y-yes mam. "

( Apple really fall not far from it's tree, Souma you really are that fool's son) While leaving Souma's room, Fumio remembered a certain young boy in Polar Star Dormitory along time ago who were just like souma, fallen sick because nonstop doing Shokugeki.

_**Evening. **_

On the road to the Polar Star Dormitory, a girl wearing a black jacket with hood and masker on her face can be seen walking in hurry.

(No one see me, right ? i don't know how to face Erina-sama if she knew i visit Souma-kun).

A cold sweat sliped on Hisako's check. She couldn't imagine how furious her master will if she found out.

( All right, i am save, i am save, no one see me ...)

But today is not her lucky day because unknown to her, someone saw and could recognize her.

" Hey is that Hisako-chan right there? why is she wearing that strange cloth? What do you think Ryou-kun? "

" who cares. "

A short silver haired girl with a longer left bang that initially reaches the bottom of her chin and red eyes were walking together with a boy with long, unkept black hair and red eyes which has bag around them. They are Nakiri Alice, Erina's cousin and her aide, Ryou Kurokiba. They just returned from their Stagiaire test.

( Ho ho ho we just arrived and here i found something interesting. If i am not wrong that the way to the Polar Star Dormitory, Souma's place. Don't tell me Hisako-chan...)

Alice's eyes were sparkling with excitement. Just like a kid who found a new toy.

" Let's follow her Ryou-kun, we couldn't miss this." Alice pulled Ryou's arm.

" Millady, i am hungry. "

" Shut up Ryou-kun! "

After walking for a while, Hisako finally arrived in Polar Star Dormitory. She stopped in front of it's building which look like a ghost house. This was her first time coming here.

( T-this is the Polar Star Dormitory? I didn't take wrong way, righ? This place almost like abandoned building. )

Because she found no bell, Hisako entered the building while careful not to be seen by other people.

" Excuse me! "

" S-souma-kun, Are you here? " She tried to call Souma but no one answered her.

" S-soum... "

"Who are you? "

Hisako felt her heart jumped out from her chest when suddenly an old lady wearing a head band with spiky white hair combed backwards appeared in front of her.

" Wa waw aaa..." Hisako panicked and fall on her back causing her face to be revealed.

" Ah you are, if i am not wrong, you are Erina's..." Fumio started to recognize Hisako.

(hahhh... it's human, human, human) Hisako trying to calm herself down.

" I-i am Hisako Arato but who are you ? "

" I am Polar Star Dormitory's warden, Fumio Daimido. What are you doing here miss Arato, if you are looking for someone, everyone here except for Yukihira Souma still haven't returned yet from their Stagiaire test.

(ahh of course, even this dorm has it's own warden, how could i forget that) Hisako finally realized her mistake.

" i m sorry Fumio-san, I am looking for Yukihira Souma, is he here? "

" Ohh you are looking for Yukihira..." Fumio silent for a moment before she start grinning. ( I see, Souma you lucky bastard)

" If you are looking for Souma, he is in his room now. He got cold this morning. "

(i knew it.)

" You could go to his room Miss Arato, right now he is alone in his room. I am sure he would be glad to see you."

" but..but. "

"it's alright..it's alright." Fumio pushed Arato.

"He is in room number 303, just go upstair and turn right you can see his room from there." Fumio show Hisako where is Souma's room.

" O-okay. Thanks Fumio-san but if it's alright for you can i ask to to do something for me? "

" Hmm of course. If i could. What is it? "

" Please don't tell anyone that i come here, especially to Erina-sama, pleasee ? " Hisako begged Fumio with teary eyes and shaking body.

Fumio felt like she will burst into laugh, but in order not to embrass the young lady in front of her, she hold herseft.

" It's okay. I won't tell anybody. "

" Thank you very much Fumio-san."

Hisako walking until she stopped in front of Souma's room. Right before she knocking his door, she stopped.

(oh no I just realized this is my first comes to boy room, what should i do? Now suddenly i feel really embrassed). Hisako feel her face really hot.

(May be i should go home now, come to think he is not alone so i am not needed )

Right before Hisako turned around, Souma come out from his room and worse he is just wearing his pant.

" HUH HISAKO-SAN ! "

" SOUMA-KUN! "

They both were freeze.

At the same time, in the Polar Star Dormitory's yard, Alice and Kuroba was hiding in bush after they saw Hisako entered the building. They couldn't enter the dorm because Alice didn't want Hisako to spot them. So she dicided to wait until she come out.

" Wait, did you hear that Ryou-kun? "

" Hear what millady. "

" I think i just heard Hisako-chan's voice. "

" Must be your imagination, let's go home milady, i am sleepy. "

" huh you are really a boring guy. "

Kurokiba looked really sleepy. With half eyes he took his phone when he felt his phone ringing. After reading the mail, he whispered to Alice.

" Milady if we don't return now, the old man are going to be angry! "

" What ? oh no grandfather, i forgot we have promise with him today. " Alice just remembered she had promise with her grandfather, Sonzaemen Nakiri. For Alice made her grandfather angry is the last thing she would do in the world. Normally whenever she found something interesting just like this, she would ignore whoever called her even if it's from US President.

" Cih, can't be helped, let's go home! Ryou-kun " Alice come out from her hiding place with a really dissappointed face.

" Finally! " Kurokiba seemed relieved.

( When the thing get interesting and we must leave)

Alice seemed really dissappointed but after a while, a smile returned to her face.

( but why did she come here and i wonder if Erina know this )

Alice smiled when she think about her cousin, Nakiri Erina.

" This is gonna be interesting Hisako-chan, Souma-kun. " Alice leaving the Polar Star Dormitory with evil smile on her face.

**That is. This is just the first chapter. In this story, i made that you need to beat at least 50 people who had survived the Stagiaire test in Shokugeki to get the right to challenge The Elite Ten Council. That why the second year students are so eager to challenge the first year students who had returned from their stagiaire test. **

**Here a little spoiler for next chapter.**

**Alice : Good evening Erina, what are you doing her?**

**Erina : N-not your business, leave me alone!**

**Alice : If you are looking for your aide, i think i know where is she?**

**Erina : What! where is she?**

**Fumio : Ahh you guys are back.**

**Megumi : We're back Fumi-san**

**Yuki :Hey i heard souma-kun won 50 shokugeki with second year while we aren't here.**

**Ryoko : amazing, where is he?**

**Fumio : in his room with his friend (gigle).**

**Megumi : okay let's meet him.**

**Hisako : P-please stop Souma-kun, we shouldn't do this !**

**Souma : Sorry Hisako-san. I couldn't hold back myself anymore. **

**Hisako : N-noo..**

**I need your review to decided whatever to continue this story or not. I am sorry for all mistakes i made. Thank you very much for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you very much for all reader and for all motivation you gave me in review. As promise. here chapter two. I hope you could enjoy my story. Your review are greatly welcomed. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Shokugeki no Souma and all it's characters except for OC.**

_Totsuki Cooking Academy_

_Nakiri Residence_

" oh.. no way! Isabella-chan.. "

In a western style room in Nakiri Mansion, a honey blonde haired girl could be seen laying on her bed. She was laying while reading a manga, a popular shoujo manga. The longer she read, the more her face become crimson red.

"S-she is Eduardo's servant and yet she has romantic relationship with Antonioto, her master's sworn enemy, behind his back and even k-kiss him. "

It seems Erina was reading a shoujo manga about a tragic love story between a servant and her master's enemy.

" Just because he helped her once. I can't believe this.."

" Perhap after this they will have s..se..." Erina's face become red even more. Her imagination was running wild.

" S-so... Shameles...! " Erina buried her face in her pillow because of embrassment after she finished reading one volume.

" Ah the next one are the last volume. Her master finally found out about what Isabella was doing behind his back. I wonder what will happen to Isabella-chan ? " Erina was crawling out from her bed to look for the next volume.

" W-what! Where is the next one ? i couldn't find it."

Erina was desperately looking for the last volume manga she read among many manga that was scattered on the floor.

" Oh no the story ended up in a place where i really wonder what will happen, shit! that damn author! Hisakooo... where is the next one? Hisakoo...! "

Erina was calling for her loyal secretary, but no one answered.

( Hisako, where is she ? ah may be she is in library, i am sure she has been looking for this last volume manga already. Ho ho ho as expected of her )

Erina went out from her room to look for her secretary but she couldn't find her in her house library. She was trying to find her in the entire Nakiri mansion but still couldn't find her.

( Hisako where are you ? )

When Erina was about to give up she met her cousin, Alice Nakiri together with her aide Ryou Kurokiba in front of Nakiri mansion's main gate.

" Good evening Erina, What are you doing here? "

" Not your business. Leave me alone Alice. I have no time for you now. "

" Aha let me guess, you are looking for Hisako-chan, right ? Hmm i think i know where she is?"

" W-what, really ? Where is she? "

Alice was smiling in her heart.

( ho ho ho by Erina's reaction, as i though she doesn't know about Hisako-chan went to that boy's place )

" I saw her some time ago. I think i saw her go to the Polar Star Dormitory. "

Erina froze when she heard that place's name. She knew exactly whose place is it.

( That bastard place.)

In her heart, Alice was laughing hard.

( I knew it. This is going to be interesting)

_Polar Star Dormitory._

" Hello anybody here? we are home _baba._ "

" Ahh those guys are back already. " Fumio opened the main door. In front of the door she found the rest members of the Polar Star Dormitory, a girl with long bluish-black hair with two braided pigtails, Todokoro Megumi, a spunky and cheerful girl Yuki Yoshino and a beautiful black long haired and big breasted girl, Ryoko Sakaki. Behind them was the smartest boy of Polar Star Dormitory, Zenji Marui and the silent and mysterious boy Shun Ibusaki.

" We're back Fumi-san "

" Congratulation to pass the Stagiaire test. Good job everyone!

Fumio felt proud to her dormitory's resident. She already thought of them as her own grandchildren.

" How was the test ? "

" T-that was hard. I am glad i could pass "

Megumi become pale when she remembered her time in restaurant during Stagiaire test. Especially when she was sent to the same restaurant with Nakiri Erina. The others also wear the same expression on their face. No doubt the Stagiaire test was the hardest hurdle they ever had in Totsuki Academy. They were become silent for while.

" Hey i heard souma-kun the fastest student to complete his stagiaire test and more amazing he won 50 shokugeki with second year while we aren't here. "

As usual it's the cheerful Yuki who broke the silence.

" I heard that too. He was amazing. Where is he now? "

" Oh if you looking for that boy he is in his room now with his friend (gigle). "

(friend ? ah it must be Takumi )

Everyone who were there except for Fumio all thought the same thing because as their know other that Polar Star Dormitory's members, Aldini brother were the only close male friend Souma's had in Totsuki Academy. They didn't think even for a bit that a dense boy like Souma who only had cooking in his brain would invite a girl to his room.

" Okay let's meet him. "

Todokoro and others were walking toward Souma's room when suddenly they had an unexpected guest.

" HELLO, EXCUSE ME. IS ANYBODY HERE? "

They all stopped when they heard a loud voice from the other side of the door.

" Who is it? "

" It sound like a girl's voice "

" I think i have heard that voice somewhere before? "

( I think i know that voice, but there is no way she would be here )

Todokoro was shivered because she still remember that voice during Stagiaire test

(ah that girl, i didn't think she would find it so fast)

Fumio was the only one who knew the owner of the voice.

" I will open the door. "

After Fumio opening the door, they saw a beautiful long honey haired girl was standing there. She wore displeased face.

" Erina-sama... " Todokoro almost fainted.

" Hmm..Nakiri Erina. "

" Nakiri-san..."

"School number one idol.."

" Why is she doing here..."

Yuki, Ryoko and Marui except for Shun all had surprised expression on her face. they never thought that school number one idol would come to their dorm.

" Ho ho ho this is good sign for you to come here. " fumio smiled a little when she saw her.

( it's not like i want to come here) Erina made a more displeased face.

" Excuse me, Fumio-san butI came here looking for someone. I know this is sound stupid and i didn't believe it a bit, but an evil persian cat told me that my secretary had come here. "

" your secretary, ah Hisako-san. "

" She is laying right. I knew it . This is the last place Hisako would come.. Damn you Alice.

" If you are looking for that girl, she is here right now. "

" I knew it. She didn't...WHATTTTTTTTTT!. "

If someone could take photo of Erina's face right now, there was no doubt that they would make a big fortune just by selling that photo to the newspaper company.

" Y-YOU ARE LYING RIGHT? AHH SORRY BUT I THINK I DIDN'T HEAR YOU RIGHT ?"

" No, she is in the Souma's room now.

Erina felt like she had been hit by lighting.

" WHAT? THAT BASTARD'S ROOM. N-NO WAY. I DON'T BELIEVE IT. You just want to tease me, Ah you must be working together with Alice. How stupid i am, i should have noticed your plan. "

Erina was trying to run away from reality.

" Why don't you come with those guys to meet them, they want to meet Souma now. "

" Alright, good for me too. This way i could prove that you just spit bullsaid anyway. "

Erina then followed Fumio to the stair where everyone was frozen.

Erina weren't the only one who were surprised by this new. The members of Polar Star Dormitory were shocked too by this shocking news.

( No way, Souma-kun...)

( Souma and Hisako hmmm! )

( Ho ho ho This is great news! )

( another rival...)

(damn you souma! )

Todokoro, Yuki, Ryoko, Marui and Shun all wore different reaction and thinking but overall they all surprised by this development.

They all then walking together toward Souma's room.

" E-erina-san, thank you for your help in the test. "

" Todokoro-san. ahh You are back already. Sorry i didn't notice you before because i need to think about a receipt to cook someone today. "

" Hiiiiii...I-its alright i don't mind. "

Todokoro felt the killing intent Erina emitted today were hundred times more powerfull than usual. Just by standing beside her, she got difficult to breath.

After walking for a while, they finally arrived in front of Souma's room.

" So this is that bastard's room, finally i could prove that all words that Fumia _baba_ and Alice spited are all lies ."

_S-souma-kun..._

Just when she was about to open the door, she stopped because she could hear a voice she know well whose voice it was from the other side of the door.

" _P-please stop Souma-kun, we shouldn't do this ! "_

" _Sorry Hisako-san. I couldn't hold back myself anymore. Don't worry, i promise it won't hurt"_

" _N-noo.."_

Erina's face was pale. All her blood were drained from her face. Her body was shaking hard. His brain stopped for a second when she heard her secretary's voice together with her sworn enemy and it seemed they were doing _funny _activity together.

" _S-souma-kun. "_

Hisako's lament voice finally brought her back to reality. After recovering from her frozen state, she could feel her blood boiling.

( H-hisako, no way. Why she is with that bastrad... Don't tell me she is same with Isabella-chan)

Erina remembered her manga characters where it's main character's servant had secret relationship with her master enemy.

" _N-nooo... "_

Erina couldn't hold back her anger anymore. She opened the door while screaming

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ! "

" ah i forgot, that girl told me to do not tell anybody. "

In the her room, Fumio just remembered her promise with Hisako.

**Thanks very much for all reader, especially for them who gave review to this story so i could write better next time.**

**DJDrake : Thanks you for your support. It gave me great moral support**

**Houki Minami : Thanks for your review, I will learn english more. Especially it's grammar**

**Kanrei : Thank you very much.**

**Fujin of Shadow : It's truly great honor for my favorite writer to review my story. Thank you very much. I will learn more about english grammar.**

**Guest : Don't worry. I will continue this story.**

**Razoel : I plan to weekly update.**

**Please wait for next chapter!**


End file.
